Life of Moira
by KeyWillow8626
Summary: So being a Black isn't easy which is why they left for France as soon as daddy dearest got thrown in jail in the first place, but now they're back and it still isn't easy. Plenty of interesting characters about though, so at least that's something.
1. Chapter 1

Charlene had always told her daughter that her father was innocent. Though she herself had no proof, really she didn't have anything, she was certain of this fact. There was just no way for him to have done the things he was accused of, not the man she fell in love with. But when he was thrown into prison, without a trail no less, Charlene knew that they had to leave. Without Sirius there was no protection for them, they hadn't even married, and even though the Dark Lord was apparently gone (poor Lily and James, Sirius wasn't the person she cried for that day) it simply wasn't safe in Britain for them anymore. Especially since people were boneheaded enough to actually believe that Sirius was a death eater who had betrayed them all. The war may have been over but there were still plenty of enemies left.

So she had taken Moira, the girl only six months old, and left for France where she still had relatives. Her uncle Leneus was more than willing to put them up and soon they made themselves a new life. But Charlene never forgot that prankster of a man and made sure that neither would their daughter, even if the chance was big that she'd never get to meet her father.

The years passed and Moira grew up, looking more and more like her father for each day, spending her childhood roaming the French hills. There were no other families where uncle Leneus had settled down, only grassland and hills as far as the eyes could see, and Moira was left to play on her own. Though she may have lacked in friends she more than made up for it in spirit and Charlene often called her "my little hell raiser" or "wild child". Then of course a letter arrived announcing her acceptance at Beauxbatons when Moira was ten, reaching eleven.

Though it pained Charlene that her and Sirius' daughter would never go to Hogwarts she realized that it was probably better this way. Moira Lyra Black would not be well received in Hogwarts and there were certain people that she wanted to keep away from her daughter. So when the school term started Moira went off to attend Beauxbatons.

Barely a week had passed and Charlene received a letter from one of the teachers proclaiming Moira a little devil of a girl that during the course of the one week had already started two fights with elder students; led an uprising in the kitchens (apparently she was "adopted" by the house-elf's her second night); spiked the teacher's drinks to turn their hair bright pink and most recently had attempted to climb up to the roof on the outside wall. Charlene could only shake her head, silently blaming the genes (after all, Sirius had been a hell raiser as well) and pen a letter back expressing her condolences and authorize any form of punishment seen fit by the teacher's. All the while she couldn't help but give a small smile thinking: look at this Sirius, this is our daughter, aren't you proud?

* * *

Moira couldn't help but be excited, after a whole year of schooling she was finally on her way home. School had been what it always was, only less, what with half of the seventh years gone for that tournament thingy. It had certainly put a bit of a damper on her fourth year, harassing seventh years during finals week was always a good pastime (though really, they needed to lighten up anyway, she only assisted), but all the same.

She had managed to get the house-elf's (bless them) to serve only pumpkins for Halloween; had gotten a sixth year to help her transform the headmistress' chair into a throne (so she missed Madame Maxine terribly and it was showing in her pranks, so what?) complete with a spire and crown waiting for the headmistress when she came back; had let loose a pack of rabid bunnies in the school (not really rabid, although Prof. Banhoff insisted that they were) and let them procreate until the school was run over and had finally managed to get Damien Gerard to admit that he did indeed love Francois Dray. All in all not a bad year, that last one had been a long time project going on for nearly three years and finally the werewolf would admit to what everyone already knew (Francois included) and they started dating in march. Moira's squeal had probably been the loudest when they publically kissed for the first time, but she was by far not the only one.

Only one sorrow remained as far as this school year was concerned; she still hadn't managed to break the record for highest number of detentions in a year. She had blasted away the record for detentions during a month but those two pranksters from twenty years ago (Marcella and Jacob Blanche, and yes they had gotten married after graduation, Moira knew, because she had written them a fan letter when she was twelve) still held the lead on her. Really, what was a girl to do in order to get a decent amount of detention around here?

She'd only gotten fourteen howlers from her mother this year, as opposed to the astounding number twenty six of last year, and looking back on it she wasn't sure if she should be worried that her mother was mellowing down or happy that finally she had made her realize the futility in her scolding's. Uncle Leneus had sent her a howler as well, only one, but it wasn't at all for the same reason as his niece. Rather she had received it on her birthday and was forced to suffer through four minutes of absolute shame as her uncle Leneus bellowed out a birthday song for everyone to hear at breakfast. When she had children she would totally do the same thing to them.

It wasn't far to the cottage now; the bus she was on only had three more stops before she could get off. The way back from school was a complicated one and required the use of a portkey (like all students received in order to get to the nearest train station from their home), a train and three different buses. That's what living in the country did for you, and her mother couldn't be bothered to pick her up (she only did the first year) but rather sent her money as fare and waited at either the bus stop or in the cottage. Uncle Leneus couldn't be bothered period.

She wasn't really sure what to expect when she came home though. The headmistress had returned on the last day of school and had brought with her disturbing news. She had held a speech before letting the students depart on their way home in which she explained that the tournament, meant to be a friendly competition between schools, had turned out the saddest of endings. The Hogwarts Champion, a Cedric Diggory, had been killed under suspicious circumstances. Madame Maxine wasn't all too clear on these circumstances but Moira had heard some of the elder students that had gone to Hogwarts whisper something about a Dark Lord.

Now, Moira was all too aware about the Dark Lord, her mother saw to that, but she had been under the impression that said Dark Lord was gone. If it hadn't been for her father's supposed loyalty to the man (a loyalty her mother believed to be false) Moira wouldn't even have cared about the over pretentious guy. After all the man, whose name apparently was to be feared, had never really acted outside Great Britain – he hadn't even attempted to touch France first time around. The only reason he was so famous, or infamous, was because of Harry Potter; the first person to survive the Killing Curse. The Dark Lord was famous for being the castor of that curse, not really for anything else as far as the French (and the rest of the world) were concerned.

Still the Dark Lord, whatever his name was (really, what was it again?), had been mentioned and because of that Moira was worried. When her father had escaped that British prison nearly two years ago her mother had been ecstatic and worried at the same time. Moira had been unsure but decided that in spite of it being her father she didn't care overly much, she'd never met the man after all, and wouldn't until he showed up at their doorstep. Which he never did and so she went on with her life; it had been a life-changing event (for her mother anyway) but they went through it and things were alright. But this, these events, it all felt so unclear. How would it affect them? Did her mother even know?

She supposed she'd find out; the bus had pulled up to her stop and she could see her mother standing outside waiting for her. Dark Lord or no, she'd missed her mother.

Moira bounded out the bus, trunk dragging behind her, and threw herself into her mother's open arms.

"Maman!" She cried. "I've missed you!"

"As have I you, darling." Her mother answered as she pressed her arms tighter around her daughter. "Come, you must tell me everything."

"Everything?" Moira asked as she picked up her trunk and started walking up the hill from the bus stop. "You mean you haven't heard about my escapades from my teachers?"

"You little minx you! Of course I have! But I want to hear it from your point of view. And I am not deluded enough to believe that you got caught every single time either. I am sure you have done way more than your teacher's are aware of."

As they talked a small cottage came into view with someone waiting on the porch. The cottage was two floors and not really that big, but enough for three people, and it stood out in the landscapes of hills and plains. The figure on the porch started waving as they came closer and Moira dropped her trunk to run the last feet.

"Uncle Leneus!"

"Hello, my tigress!" He called and smiled at her. "My peaceful days are yet again over."

"Oh come on, Uncle, you hate peaceful!"

"True."

Together the tree of them walked inside and Moira dumped her trunk in the hallway, promising her mother to pack up later that evening. They all settled in the kitchen, or rather Moira and Leneus did; her mother started to bustle about the cabinets and taking out cookies and putting the kettle on.

"So, Wildflower, what happened at the school? Aside from what your teacher's have already written about that is." Uncle Leneus asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, that depends. What have they told you about?" Moira asked back, careful not to admit to anything that they didn't already know.

"Oh, stop your tiptoeing! Just tell us what you've been up to." Her mother called out from where she had stuck her head into a cabinet.

"All right then!" Moira smiled. "Remember Damien Gerard? I told you about him before, I think."

"That werewolf who was in love with his best friend?" Charlene asked and sat down at the table with her uncle and daughter.

"That's the one! I finally coerced him into confessing!" She answered and pumped her fist. It was after all a great achievement as far as she (and the rest of the school) was concerned.

"Really?" Charlene laughed.

"You little matchmaker you." Uncle Leneus bumped his fist against her shoulder.

"And Francois Dray said yes! They kissed in the dinner hall and everything!"

"Well, at least someone's happy. Although I don't think it is strictly socially acceptable to be as happy as you are for someone else's relationship." Charlene giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Who cares about socially acceptable? I've worked hard for those two to get together."

Moira went on to talk about her school year and what she had done (at the promise that no punishment should be dealt, after all it was all in the past… somewhat) and the other two were avid listeners. They talked until the sun set and Charlene got up to start on supper, still listening and talking with the other two.

It wasn't until after they had started on the home-made pizza that the subject of the Dark Lord came up.

"So the headmistress wouldn't tell you what happened to the Hogwarts champion?" Charlene asked worriedly.

"Not directly, no. She said that details on his death were unclear and that it was up to the British government to investigate. Although…" Moira trailed off, suddenly unsure.

"What?" Her mother asked.

"Well… uh." The fourteen year old looked at the other two nervously. "Some of the students who went to Hogwarts were talking at breakfast."

"About what?" Uncle Leneus asked softly, having realized that his great-niece was uncertain about something.

"Um, well, about the Hogwarts champion and Harry Potter." She started off slowly and heard her mother draw a quick breath. "About how the two of them just appeared on the lawn after the last task; Potter being bloody and Diggory was dead."

"And what? There is more, isn't there? Tell me!" Charlene burst out. Moira remembered her telling stories about the Potter's when she was little. She remembered that they were friends and that apparently Lily Potter was her godmother and realized that her mother no longer cared about the dead champion but was more focused on Harry Potter.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly but apparently there was a lot of talk at Hogwarts about the Dark Lord and that maybe it was him… that he had come back." She answered her mother's plea in a small voice.

This got no answer from the other two and Moira thought that maybe she should have eased into it a bit more. Uncle Leneus was sitting very still, pizza slice in hand, and was staring at a spot somewhere behind her head. And her mother… her mother had turned a very pale color and looked like she had forgotten how to breathe.

"There is nothing conclusive!" She shouted out, trying to shake them from their trances. "It's all just talk."

"The Dark Lord…" Charlene trailed off.

"No!" Uncle Leneus suddenly said with force. "He is not back! How can he be?"

"Well, they don't know for sure that he is." Moira said again.

"That's because he isn't!" Leneus boomed. "I don't know what they're smoking in Great Britain but clearly it has addled their brains!"

"I need…" Charlene trailed off again before seemingly shaking herself out of it. "I need to know."

She stood up and walked out of the kitchen with no further explanation and Moira heard the front door open and close. Did she even get dressed? She looked back questioningly at Leneus who simply shrugged.

"Old demons, Wildflower." He explained and shook himself. "No matter, there is nothing we can do. Weather the old cuckoo is back or not there is nothing we can do."

He paused slightly, as if thinking of something far away. "Not yet, anyway."

* * *

Charlene didn't come back to the cottage until morning. Moira had waited up for her, conveniently forgetting to unpack, but had ended up falling asleep on the couch. Leneus had found her there the next morning and had woke her up claiming that he refused to cook breakfast by himself, which in Leneus-speak meant "cook it for me!".

It was as they were sitting in the kitchen munching on toast and fruit that Charlene returned. She slammed the front door open, making Moira nearly choke on her pear, and marched into the kitchen. Once in there she parked herself on the chair next to Leneus and gave a big sigh. It was with startling clarity that Moira noticed tear tracks on her mother's cheeks.

"So?" Uncle Leneus said, not entirely sure what exactly he was asking.

"It's true." Charlene answered.

It was all they needed.

Moira found herself frozen in place; unable to truly comprehend what her mother had just told them. She heard Leneus draw in a sharp breath and put his fork down.

"True?" He asked, not caring that his voice was reduced to a squeak.

"Yes."

Moira felt a single tear roll down her cheek and she shuddered. Suddenly life had changed again and she felt… winded.

"How do you know?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"An old friend from my youth."

"A trustworthy friend? How much stock can we put…?" Leneus asked desperate for some excuse not to believe it.

"Dumbledore." Charlene interrupted. "He was kind enough to accept an old student visiting and explained things last night."

Moira suddenly laughed, unable to hold it back. It was all so ridiculous yet so very important. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her messy bed hair.

"So what now?" She asked. That's right: focus on the now and maybe she could panic later, if she allowed herself.

"We need to make a decision." Her mother said resolutely. It seemed she had thought about this earlier, already deciding on a path.

"Can I at least finish my breakfast before we go ahead and make potentially life altering decisions?" Uncle Leneus whined, having decided to put all the serious stuff aside until he was no longer hungry. "Deciding things on an empty stomach never ends up well."

"Fine. I'll see you both in the living room in an hour." Charlene conceded. "I need to shower anyway."

Moira found it somewhat difficult to finish her breakfast after having heard the news but forced down some hot chocolate and a piece of toast anyway. Never mind it tasted like sand in her mouth; she was focusing on other things.

It was a nervous but resolute Moira sitting in the living room couch an hour later. She was clad in comfy black leggings and a big Winnie the Pooh t-shirt, having changed clothes after eating (she was after all still wearing her traveling clothes from the day before, having accidently fallen asleep in them). Uncle Leneus sat next to her and was fiddling with his fingers trying to make the time pass and soon enough her mother came down and sat opposite them.

"Dumbledore told me much last night." She started. "And I think I should tell you before we make a decision."

"You've already made yours." Moira said. She had realized this back in the kitchen; whatever the two of them decided Charlene was already clear on her path.

"Yes." She answered. "But I want you to make your own."

"Stubborn!" Leneus grumbled but there was a small smile on his face. "Just like your mother."

"Tell us." Moira requested and her mother took one last look at the other two, as if judging their mood, and then started talking.

"Harry Potter faced the Dark Lord at the end of the third task. Because of Death Eater involvement he was forced to compete in the tournament just for this purpose. The Dark Lord, it seems, have been trying to come back for a while. Dumbledore explained that until recently he was nothing but a wraith; a ghost-like being only in existence because of his dark powers."

"So what you're saying is that he was never really gone?" Leneus asked thoughtfully.

"Exactly. Not dead but not really living either. He used Harry Potter in some sort of ritual to gain a new body, killing the other Hogwarts champion in the process." Charlene explained.

"Wait." Moira stopped her. "He did this during the tournament? How did he even get to Potter in the first place?"

"Apparently the Death Eater who forced Harry to compete had charmed the tri-wizard cup to become a portkey. Harry and the other champion grabbed onto it at the same time and was transported to the Dark Lord."

"Right." Moira mumbled. "Sounds like lousy security to me."

"Anyway, after having revived himself the Dark Lord challenged Harry to a duel. Dumbledore wasn't to clear on the circumstances here but apparently there was some sort of confusion during the duel that allowed Harry to escape via the same portkey that he had arrived with, taking the body of the dead champion with him." Charlene continued.

"At least there is that." Leneus sighed. "He got away alive."

"The other one didn't." Moira pointed out.

"But there is more." Charlene began but stopped suddenly.

"What? What else?" Leneus asked warily.

"Not about this but about…" Charlene turned so that she was fully facing her daughter. "About your father."

Moira felt her breath get caught as she stared uncomprehendingly at her mother. Her father? What did he have to do with it? Sure, he was an avid supporter of the Dark Lord according to some but her mother had always said that it wasn't true. How was he involved? Surely he was hiding away at some tropical island as far away from the dementors as possible. It's only logical.

"Dumbledore told me about Sirius. He told me truth." Charlene was smiling now. "The truth about everything."

"Hold on a minute!" Leneus suddenly barked out. "No offense or anything but what does Dumbledore know about your boyfriend? Was he not one of those who believed him guilty?"

While Uncle Leneus had never met Moira's father personally he had always believed in his niece and her conviction of his innocence. Charlene was no fool after all and he trusted her to have good judgment.

"Yes, but now he knows better." Charlene was crying now, silent tears that fell across her smiling face.

"So he really is innocent?" Moira asked eagerly. Never mind the Dark Lord; this was by far more important. "You were right all this time?"

"Yes!" Her mother answered and they got up and hugged each other. Leneus simply remained seated but he had a proud smile on his face and seemed more relaxed, as if he got something heavy off his shoulders.

"More than that." Charlene started saying as they broke up the hug. "Dumbledore knows where he is."

Moira just laughed. How could she do anything but? She had been told all her life that he was innocent but to finally have proof? The Dark Lord may be back but this was one of the best days in her life.

Charlene let go of her daughter and sat down again, smile still in place, and told Moira to do the same.

"I know you are happy, I am too." She started trying to get back to seriousness. "But now is not the time. You will get to meet your father, I'll make sure of that, but before that…"

"A choice." Leneus said.

Moira tried to clear her face of joy. This was important, she could celebrate later.

"Yes, a choice." Charlene agreed. "After he explained everything Dumbledore asked me something."

"Asked you what?" Moira said, although she already had an inkling.

"HE is back and we must fight him." Charlene began but didn't get further.

"You joined up again, didn't you?" Moira said, not really asking.

When Moira was little and her mother had told her stories about her father and their time at Hogwarts she had also asked what happened after school. She had asked about the Dark Lord, a man that her father was wrongly accused of following, and her mother had told her much. She had told her daughter, editing out the gory details, about what Voldemort stood for and what means he used to reach his goals. She had told her about people who stood up against this madman and how her parents had been two of them. She had told her about the Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes." Charlene answered her daughter, already knowing that Moira knew.

Leneus sighed deeply. He may not have been involved in the war fourteen years ago but he knew his niece had been, along with her boyfriend Sirius. If Voldemort really was back, and judging by the evidence there really was no use in denying that fact anymore, he knew that there was no way for Charlene not to get in involved. His niece was a strong willed woman with firm principles.

"So does this mean we're leaving France?" Moira asked having reached a decision herself.

Charlene said nothing but only looked at her daughter. Technically Moira didn't have to come along, she could stay in France and she would be safer but… Charlene wanted her daughter with her. It would be safer in France but somehow she doubted that Moira even wanted to stay now that she knew for sure that her father was innocent. Besides, she had always regretted the fact that Moira had never been on English soil (unless you count those first few months before Sirius was arrested) despite that it was her homeland. As far as school went… Moira could go back to Beauxbatons once summer was over but, if she wanted to, Dumbledore had assured her that her daughter was more than welcome at Hogwarts come fall.

She looked away from her daughter to her uncle instead and she could see the old man deflate in front of her eyes.

"I guess I'll start packing." Leneus sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

They had spent the rest of the morning talking in the living room. Moira had asked question after question; about her father and about the Dark Lord but also about the Order and where they would be staying the rest of the summer. Charlene had diligently answered each and every one of them.

But come lunch hour Mora had to let up on the barrage of questions because her mother said that she needed to get back to Dumbledore and talk with him again. She needed to tell the old man about their decision and also that they would need a place to stay. She also needed to ask him about Sirius; where was he and how soon could she see him? She told Moira to start packing but not everything because though they may be leaving France the cottage would still be theirs (or rather Uncle Leneus') and should it come to that it would be good to have a secondary house to escape to.

Moira was standing in her room indecisively looking around. What was she supposed to take with her? She knew nothing about England or what she would be doing while there. What sort of weather should she pack for? How long would they be staying? Would they ever come back? What about her school things? Maybe _these_ were the questions she should have asked her mother before she left.

In the end she decided to simply pack a little of each. Along with her clothes (both summer and winter) she also packed her school books (she did have homework) and her notebooks. They were muggle notebooks and she used them as a way of emotional relief rather than for school notes; like drawings and poems, sometimes she challenged herself to write a dairy entry that completely rhymed and sometimes she simply played hangman with her classmates. Really those notebooks were for everything. Aside from books and clothes she also packed her dream catcher. It had been a gift from Francois Dray as a way of saying thanks for her encouragement (which really, it had been more pestering than encouragement but she wasn't about to argue with him) for getting Damien to confess that year. She had taken an immediate liking to the thing and was refusing to leave it behind.

She also realized that she would need to contact her friends about her changed summer arrangements. If she was even coming back to Beauxbatons next year; she wanted to but at the same time… her mother had been on and on about Hogwarts for as long as she could remember and if there really was a second war coming then maybe it would be better to stay close. Not particularly safe but definitely better; that way she would be closer to her mother.

She would also have to tell Cornak that the poker game this weekend was off which was something she really wasn't looking forward to. Goblins can hold grudges to the extreme after all and a missed or cancelled appointment was not likely to go down well. But they would just have to play without her this time; she had bigger things to worry about. And as for Mama Pinni's birthday (eighty five this summer) she supposed she would have to miss that one as well but at least the house-elf wouldn't begrudge her for it.

Moira stopped rummaging through her drawers. There at the bottom of her sock drawer was an old photo album from when she was a baby. Her mother had started filling it out once she was born but had stopped briefly after her father was thrown into jail before starting again. Moira had been able to pinpoint exactly when that was because the comments next to the pictures had changed from "Moira eating her first banana" to "See Sirius, our daughter hates pineapples just as much as you do" almost like her mother was writing a letter to her father. It went on like that for the rest of the album until the pages ran out when Moira was five. As far as she knew there were no other albums after that although they did have plenty of photos lining the walls.

Would her father like to see this? Well, she might as well bring it along, if nothing else but to show him that even after his incarceration Charlene was only thinking of him. It seemed like the kind of thing someone would like to know about their girlfriend… were they still dating? Or are they considered broken up? Relationship put on hold? Is there a rule for relationship status when one partner is thrown into jail?

"Hell if I know." Moira thought out loud before standing up and putting the album in her bag.

Moira spent the rest of the day packing which seemed like a lot but once she was finished she only had two bags. She had never owned all that many things but the things she did own were mostly left behind. In the end she only packed her clothes, books, the album and Padfoot the-big-black-dog-that-was-really-a-bear which she was given for her second birthday. Charlene had wanted to get a dog for her daughter to remind her of her father but none of the stores had what she looked for and in the end she decided on the most look-alike plush toy she could find which was actually a bear.

After she was done packing she went downstairs to track down Leneus. She found him in the study, which was really a library with a desk in it, where he was going through his books trying to decide on which to bring along.

"I would take all of them with me but that just seems like a lot of hassle." He said. "Do us a favor and help me catalogue the ones I leave behind."

Even though it was by no means a big library it still had a lot of books in it and it took them the rest of the day to catalogue them. Even when Leneus used magic to make the quill move faster on the paper it still took them hours and it wasn't until they were done that they realized they'd completely skipped lunch and dinner.

"Where is that mother of yours?" Leneus grumbled as they sat down in the kitchen to eat. "If she is going to be away all night again she should at least have the curtsey to tell us. It's not like she's a teenager!"

"Hey!" Moira cried. "I tell you when I'm going to be out all night!"

"Yes well, frankly you're too young to be out all night." Leneus commented. "If it wasn't for the fact that I know what you're doing and who you're doing it with I would never allow it."

"I'm fourteen, Uncle Leneus, almost fifteen."

"Exactly, way too young!" He harrumphed and took a bite off his sandwich.

Charlene did in fact stay out all night long, she wasn't back when Moira went to bed nor was she home when she woke up. Moira spent the morning going through her room to see if there was anything else she wanted to bring with her while Leneus spent his morning on the couch going through his old potions manual.

But when noon came around and there still was no sign of her they started to get a bit anxious. And as the sun began to set they had gone past anxious to downright fretting. They were just getting dressed to go after her when she came back.

She walked in through the front door, a big smile on her face, and continued into the kitchen straight past them as if they weren't even there. Though originally relieved to see her in one piece they were now annoyed, and slightly curious.

"Charlene!" Leneus boomed as he tore off his coat. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah mum." Moira added. "We were worried!"

"I'm sorry." She answered them wistfully. "I meant to call you but… well I'm here now."

"Yeah you are! You left at lunch yesterday and only came back now? What have you been doing?" Moira demanded to know before she startled. She sounded like an angry parent wanting to know what their teenage kid had been doing during the night. Is this how her mother felt when Moira was out for two days straight that one time last year?

"Well." Charlene started, dragging out the syllable. "I first met with Dumbledore."

"You did?" Leneus asked and sat down. "And?"

"So he's glad that you decided to join in Leneus." She said. "And we've also got a place to stay."

"Where? And with whom?" Moira asked eagerly.

"It's the Order's headquarters. Apparently there is going to be another family staying there soon, in a few days – maybe a week – so we won't be alone. Also since it's the headquarters it means that there will be people coming and going all the time and the meetings will be held there." Charlene stopped before looking at her daughter. "You probably won't be able to join in on those, being a minor and all, but if it's important I'll tell you myself."

Moira nodded, she had suspected as much. She knew that her mother would do what she felt was best for her and if these meetings held anything of value for her she knew that Charlene would tell her. Her mother didn't believe in coddling your young ones but rather to prepare them for their future.

"That's fine and all but that still doesn't explain why you were gone all night and all of today." Leneus pointed out impatiently.

"I, well, Dumbledore took me to the place we'll be staying." She said slightly uncertain. Moira suddenly had an epiphany; if it was the headquarters and her father, though a wanted criminal, was a member of the order like he'd been before…

"You met him, didn't you?" She cried out. "You met dad!"

Leneus gave a start and Charlene looked taken aback but a smile was creeping out on her face. A wide smile.

"Oh my god! You did!" Moira laughed happily before stopping. "Actually I don't think I want to know what you were up to last night, if he was there. Leave the reunion details out, if you please."

"Moira!" Charlene laughed. "We didn't!"

"You didn't?" She asked. "That's disappointing! Why not?"

She might not want to hear about it but that didn't mean she didn't want it to happen.

"The first time we've seen each other in nearly thirteen years. We had other things to do." Her mother said with a big smile.

"Actually, I agree with the menace you call daughter." Leneus added. "You were out all night and today and you mean to tell me that there wasn't any, you know?"

"Yeah, he agrees with the menace… hey!"

"Don't be too disappointed. I'm sure we'll get to that sooner or later." She said exacerbated but glad all the same.

"You better." Moira muttered. "Wait, does this mean that you're together again? Or did you never break up? Because I was wondering."

"Hardly what's important right now." Charlene pointed out. "Anyway we met, talked and all that. He hasn't changed a bit; maybe slightly worn but other than that."

"And older." Moira had to add. "I mean, it's been years."

"Hush!" Leneus hissed.

"Age doesn't matter." Charlene glared at her daughter. "It's his house you know, the headquarters I mean, his old family house."

"The Black ancestral home?" Leneus asked slightly stunned. "He inherited it?"

"Well, he was the heir. His younger brother, Regulus, died years ago and as far as his cousins go they are all women. It was either him or his cousin Narcissa's son Draco who inherited and since Sirius was the oldest it went to him." Charlene explained.

"So the house we're going to stay in is in fact dad's house?" Moira confirmed. "That's somewhat appropriate."

"Who are this other family that's supposed to come stay with us?"

"The Weasel's or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention." She answered. "But Harry Potter is coming as well."

"Potter? Why? I mean, other than the fact that he is the Boy-Who-Lived?" Moira questioned.

"First of all; _because_ he is the Boy-Who-Lived. And secondly because Sirius is his godfather, just like how his mother Lily was your godmother. He'll be staying at his relatives' house for the first half of the summer but he'll be joining us later."

"Right. I get to meet the famous Harry Potter." There was no trace of excitement in her voice at all. She was simply stating a fact. "So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Charlene answered. "So I hope you're all packed."

"Yes, I am. Uncle Leneus too, unless he decides to bring along more books."

"No, I think I am settled for now." He said.

"For now?"

"Good. Then I'll go pack myself." Charlene said and got up from the table. "The portkey Dumbledore gave me leaves at eight thirty tomorrow morning so be sure to set your alarms"

"Eight thirty! It's summer vacation!" Moira moaned, mourning the loss of her late mornings.

"Suck it up, Sugar Pop." Her mother sniped back. "Oh, that reminds me."

She stopped and started digging in her jacket for something before finally pulling out a piece of paper.

"Read this." She said and put it down on the table for them to see and Moira leaned forward to see better.

_**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**_

"I don't even want to know how Sugar Pop reminded you of this." She said shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came bright and early for Moira who'd had some difficulties falling asleep the night before. She'd lain in her bed for hours thinking about what the morning would bring. After all these years she would finally get to meet her father, even spend the summer with him. How was she supposed to act? Be on her best behavior or be herself? There was no way she could do both.

There was with some grumbling that she got out of bed to get dressed. Not only had she not received enough sleep the night before but the morning… bleak... really bleak, was all she could think as she looked out the window. The sun was up but it was hiding behind grey clouds and even the grass outside seemed less colored than the day before. It was supposed to be summer! Where was the summer weather? Moira wondered morosely if the weather in England was any better but then realized it didn't matter. England was where her father was and it could have been a blizzard and she'd still go. Though she really hoped it wasn't a blizzard, it was summer after all.

Putting on her black tights and flower power t-shirt that reached down past her hips she stopped for a minute contemplating. Maybe she should dress better? She was about to meet her father for the first time after all. But no, she would be herself (dress sense included) and show the man what kind of person she was. With this mind set she put on her hippie sandals and walked downstairs.

She found her mother and Leneus already in the kitchen and munching on breakfast.

"There you are sleepy head!" Uncle Leneus said around his sandwich. "Was just about to come wake you up!"

"Hi, darling." Charlene greeted her daughter with a hug. "Best have some food before we go, though not too much; you've never been very good with portkeys."

Moira nodded and sat down. She had never liked portkeys, even though she used them at least twice a year to get to and from school, they made her dizzy and she always fell over when landing. Not that she liked floo travel that much better. As far as transportation went she always preferred the muggle ones; she could travel for hours on a ship during a storm without any trouble but give her a portkey and she fell over unable to balance properly.

She grabbed an apple and poured a glass of juice (orange, not pumpkin; nasty drink!).

"How much longer 'til we leave?" She asked after her first bite.

"Twenty minutes, there's still plenty of time left." Charlene answered.

"Okay."

"Hey, have you notified your friends yet? That your summer plans are changed?" Charlene asked as she was sipping coffee.

"Yeah, most of them. Norris and Hannah are heading off to the Caribbean next week anyway so they wouldn't have had time to meet up. Mama Pinni was sad that I am going to miss her birthday but said she understood." She answered.

"Understood what? What did you tell her, Wildflower?" Leneus asked.

"That due to the occurrence of a family emergency I am unable to attend. I'm still sending over my gift to her and promised to write over the summer. It kind of sucks that I won't be able to go; eighty five is a long time to live and she is my absolute favorite house-elf, you know." She sighed forlornly as she bit down into her apple.

"Oh sweetheart, it can't be helped." Charlene said in a comforting voice. "Sometimes you just have to deal with missing things."

"I know." Moira sighed again. "But still. And Cornak is pissed. I think, he hasn't answered back yet."

"He is a goblin, tigress; you can't expect him to be understanding about anything." Leneus huffed.

"That is mighty racist of you, Uncle Leneus." Moira laughed and poured some more juice.

"I never understood why you are friends with that gold-hogging creature anyway." He huffed again and straightened out in his chair. "It's not like they are a friendly species or anything."

"Stop you." Charlene laughed. "She can be friends with whomever she wants and personally I think it is impressing that she managed to snag Cornak up. Like you said, they aren't the friendliest of people and yet several of them are willing to accept Moira as a friend. They even invite her over for their poker-games. Now _that_ is something."

"Never mind that I usually lose." Moira giggled. "Goblins have such difficult expressions; a scowl can mean anything from 'I will gut you' to 'I like your style'. They give a whole new meaning to the term: poker face."

"Well, don't worry sweet thing, I'm sure that once he gets over his grudge he will write to you." Charlene said and got up from the table. "I'm done. I am going up to wash. You two better hurry, the portkey will be leaving soon."

Moira tried her best to finish her apple but the thought of portkey travel kept her. She didn't want to throw up right before she was to meet her father for the very first time. She had a feeling it wouldn't give him the best impression. So she ate half of it, jugged the rest of her orange juice, and then got up to bring down her two bags to the hallway.

Just as she had finished dragging her bags down the stairs she heard her mother call from the living room that it was almost time to leave.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Charlene shouted up the stairs to Leneus who was grumbling about being ordered about by a woman half his age.

"Be gentle, Maman, remember; he is old." Moira laughed loud enough for him to hear her.

"Old!" They heard him exclaim. "I am not old! I'll have you know I am in my prime."

"Did he just say he was a primate?" Charlene teased. "I mean, we all knew but was afraid to tell him. Maybe he finally realized."

"I am laughing my ass off." Leneus did his best sarcastic laugh. "Now out of the way, back stabbers."

Moira watched him as he lugged his huge trunk down the stairs and deliberately bumped into his niece. Charlene in turn just continued to giggle and proceeded to grab the other end of the trunk to help him carter it to the shoe stand.

"Come on, Grumpy, hustle." She said in a mock stern voice and together they finally managed to get it sorted. "Oomph, you have heard of lightening charms, right?"

"Quit your grumbling, girl." Leneus said and stretched out his back. "There are lightening charms on it."

"Really, it doesn't feel like it." She said and looked around. "I think we have everything. Moira?"

"Yep, I have all my things. I just need to put on my shoes and I'm ready to go." Moira answered and bent down to do just that.

As soon as they were all finished with their respective shoes and coats they stood to face each other with one hand firmly on their luggage.

"Okay, gang, ready?" Charlene asked and fished out what looked like a glove from her pocket.

"Gang? Really? How old are you?" Moira commented with a wrinkled nose.

"Just take a hold of the damn thing." Charlene huffed and they all did as told, "Everybody has a safe hold of their bags? All right? Five… four… three… two… and now."

Moira really hated portkey travel. Really _really_ hated it. With a capital H sprinkled in loathing and dipped in disgust. It always made her nauseous and she had never once, in her entire life, managed to land standing. It was all the same this time; that feeling of being squeezed through a tube, that extreme feeling of vertigo, and an abrupt meeting with the ground that neither she nor the ground was prepared for. At least this time she didn't fall forward and broke her nose like last year.

No, she fell backwards. And tripped over her own bags. Both of them, in succession. Moira always have and always will associate portkey travel with pain. And no small degree of humiliation.

"See you still are as graceful as ever, Wildflower." Leneus laughed, his previous grumpy demeanor forgotten.

"That's my girl, on the pavement right over there, I am so proud." Her mother joined in with her sarcastic streak.

"Shut up." She grumbled and climbed back to her feet.

"Okay." Charlene slapped her hands together. "You two remember that note I had you read yesterday, right?"

They both nodded and looked around. Moira saw a sign saying that this was Grimmauld Place and she immediately searched for number twelve but…

"Was there a mistake in the signs or something?" Leneus asked confused as he stared between number eleven and number thirteen. "Did someone mess up?"

"Maybe they forgot it." Moira suggested. "Or like at that hotel where they don't have a thirteenth floor; it just skips from twelve to fourteen."

"Yeah, but that is because the number thirteen is considered bad luck. What does the number twelve have against it?"

"You two are so impatient." Charlene sighed. "Just wait for it."

Moira was just about to ask what exactly they were supposed to wait for when it looked like the houses in front of them shimmered. Suddenly there was a number twelve, squeezed in between number eleven and thirteen that most certainly had not been there before.

"Of course. The Fidelius charm! Ingenious." Leneus breathed in awe.

The three of them grabbed their luggage and walked up to the nondescript door of number twelve. Leneus was just about to ring the rusty door bell when his niece hindered him.

"Don't! It's too loud. Just knock instead."

So he knocked a booming knock that Moira thought _must_ have been louder than the bell, and they waited.

It didn't take long. Not five seconds after Leneus had knocked somebody was turning the door handle downwards. They did however not actually open the door. The handle was all the way down and the door was slightly open, leaving a splinter of space between the frame and the door, but it didn't go further than that. Moira looked over at her mother.

"If you have already opened it this far…" Charlene started saying but was cut off by the door opening fully. "No need to be nervous, Sirius."

Moira startled and instantly turned to look at her father; a man she had not seen since she was only a couple of months old (if even at that). He was standing in the doorway looking all kinds of nervous as Moira looked him over. His rather long hair was pitch black and his face, no his entire body, was somewhat bony. Moira was forcefully reminded that this was a man who had previously spent twelve years in a prison guarded by dementors. He looked good, all things considered.

"Well, then." Leneus said having just finished doing what Moira was doing. "So you are Sirius Black. I say, you are not going to leave us hanging here all morning are you?"

"Uncle Leneus!" Charlene protested.

"No." Sirius spoke for the first time. "No, I really shouldn't should I."

He stepped aside to let them him and Moira noticed his eyes lingered on her.

"Hi." She gave off a little wave as she passed him and headed into the hallway.

"Hello." She heard him whisper behind her and she smiled.

She had finally met her father, after all this time, and she couldn't wait to get to know him.

* * *

It was dark. Very dark. And slightly gloomy.

As far as Moira could see they were the only ones there at the moment. The hallway was empty, except for them, and the only noise that could be heard was the whispers of one of the paintings that was hidden behind thick curtains.

"Cheerful place." Leneus commented dryly.

"I know." Sirius answered after he'd closed the door. "Why don't we head to the kitchen? It's the cleanest."

"Not for long." Charlene said. "There is going to be a lot of free time available between meetings. And Moira needs something to do."

"Great. I'll spend the summer cleaning. Maybe I should have taken up Damien's offer to come to Tokyo with his family." Moira sighed at which Leneus looked questioningly at her. "He offered as a way of saying thanks for bugging him about confessing all these years."

"Well, don't worry, Wild child. Dumbledore told me there would be other kids staying here over the summer. You can all clean together." Charlene teased as they reached the kitchen.

"I suppose it could be a bonding experience." Moira mused.

The kitchen was not quite as bad as the hallway but Moira was still suspicious about the cleanliness. They dumped their respective bags by the stove and then sat down at the table.

"I'd offer tea but I don't think we have anything." Sirius said awkwardly.

"That's all right, Sirius, we just had breakfast." Charlene smiled. "All though I'll go shopping later. We are going to need some sort of sustenance come dinner time."

"That's right!" Leneus laughed. "And preferably something for lunch as well."

"Right!" Sirius stated as if bracing himself. "As you saw the house needs a bit of work. Aside from a deranged house-elf nobody has lived in it since my mother passed away over a decade ago. There are also all sorts of pests, including the house-elf, roaming around so some level of caution would be recommended."

"Pests?" Moira asked. And what was this about a deranged house-elf?

"Let's just say they've accumulated over the years." Sirius answered. "The Weasley's will be coming over in three days and Molly, Mrs. Weasley that is, is bound to start cleansing the house once she gets here but until then we are on our own."

"Lovely." Leneus said. "Aside from the people coming in three days are there any others arriving?"

"Not until after them, no. Although there is a meeting tomorrow." Sirius explained. "There will be plenty of people coming then."

"Okay. Any rooms out of bounds?" Moira felt she had to ask.

"Well, there is a hippogriff in the attic so unless you know how to handle those I'd suggest you stay out of it. And the library has an infestation of… something. I'm not sure what exactly. But I think it would be just better if you didn't wander around on your own in here. At least wait to explore until the Weasley's get here and you can do it together."

"Yes, Moira, do that. I'd rather you didn't wander about." Charlene nodded. "And honey, I know how you feel about house-elf's but I'd prefer it if you stayed away from this one. I've met him and I don't want you near that creature."

"Mom." Moira laughed incredulously.

"I mean it. All these years of being alone has twisted his mind, Moira. Just try, okay?"

"All right." Moira agreed, if only to appease her mother. She was sure that she'd stumble across the elf at some point anyway so she'd just see for herself then.

"Well now, if you don't mind Charlene, do you know where I am to stay?" Leneus asked and effectively changed the topic. "I'd like to take a look and unpack my things. And I rather think that your boyfriend wants to be alone with your daughter right now so let's give them some space."

"Yes, Uncle Leneus, I think you are right. Follow me." The two got up and fetched their bags and were nearly out of the kitchen before Charlene turned around to look at both of them. "Moira, behave."

And they left.

"Ha." Moira laughed nervously. "What does she think I am going to do? Scare you off?"

"Well, she's your mother, kid, you tell me." Sirius joined her nervous laugh before clearing his throat. "So."

"So?" Moira looked at him.

"So…"

They both looked awkwardly at each other.

"Are you looking for an opening?" Moira spoke up, deciding to take mercy on him.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and fiddled with his hands. "It's just… the last time I saw you, you were this tiny little thing and now years have passed and…"

"She always believed in you, you know." Moira cut of the hanging silence. "As I was growing up, she kept telling me that you were innocent."

"Really?" Sirius looked at her. "Well, she always knew me best."

"I suppose." She answered uncertain. What exactly do you talk about in a situation like this? "I have a bear named after you."

_Well, random_.

"A bear?" He looked so surprised that it was almost funny. "Why a bear?"

"Well, mom wanted it to be a dog; a big, black one like your animagus form but… she said that none of the plush dogs fit your image and it ended up being a bear instead. Padfoot was the first ever plushie to come with me to Beauxbatons."

"A bear." He laughed. "Well, I suppose that's something."

"Actually I brought something for you." She begun to say and got up from her seat and walked over to her smaller bag. She started rifling through it and quickly found what she was looking for, right under her dream catcher. "You can wait to look it through until you are alone if you like… actually I think I might prefer it that way. Less embarrassing."

She handed over the photo album she had packed to him and watched as he realized what it was. His face turned a mixture of gratitude and amazement.

"It's the one you started together when I was born. Mom continued until it was full which is when I was five. It is the only one we have. Mom said it was your idea to do a photo album and that she at least wanted to finish that one." She explained and watched his fingers trail the front of the album, as if remembering it from over a decade ago. "I'd pay extra attention to the comments if I were you. She addressed them all to you."

"Thank you." She heard him whisper.

"No bother." She answered a bit uncomfortable. "I'll leave you to it. It… it was nice meeting you… dad."

And with that she walked out of the kitchen, bags in hand, and into the dark hallway.

* * *

Moira had managed to track down her mother and uncle, not an easy feat seeing as the house was freaking enormous and kind of creepy, and they had showed her where she would be sleeping.

"Of course, when the other's come you'll probably have to share." Charlene explained as Moira sat down her bags.

"That's okay, in fact it'll probably be better like that. This is a very creepy house." Moira answered as she surveyed the room.

It was bigger than the one she had back at the cottage but it felt sort of… lifeless. There was a window (with dusty dark curtains halfway closed over it), two bunk beds that had clearly seen better days (although judging by the drag marks on the dusty floor they had been a recent edition), a loopy desk and an empty bookshelf. There was absolutely no color in the room and the air smelled stuffy and stale. Charming.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Charlene nodded. "It's his childhood home, you know. Sirius' I mean."

"Imagine growing up in here." Leneus speculated quietly. "How depressing."

"It's been empty for years though. I am sure it wasn't this bad back then." Although she didn't sound convinced in the least.

"No matter. Like you said earlier, I won't have anything to do all summer so I'll just spend it making the place inhabitable again." Moira nodded to herself resolutely.

"That's the spirit!" Charlene laughed.

"I'll start right away." Moira said and took off her coat and hung it over her bag. "There is just no way I'll be able to sleep in here without at least dusting or something. Do you think I can open the window?"

"Yes, it should be safe." Leneus answered as she walked over to pull on the thick curtains. "The Fidelius charm should cover the whole building including the windows so nobody will see it. The charm should muffle the sounds as well, although I wouldn't scream if I were you."

"Why would I scream?" Moira asked as she managed to shift the heavy fabric. Merlin it was dusty! She coughed and closed her eyes.

Finally being able to see out the dank window she rubbed the dust of her hands and leaned closer to look. It was the street outside, the one they had landed in earlier, and it was still slightly dark out. A woman was walking her dog and further off she could see a father walking alongside his two children heading to the park.

"No reason. I'm just saying, if you do scream with the window open the people outside will hear it, although muffled." He explained.

"All right then. No screaming." Moira grabbed a hold of the window and with great difficulty ripped it open. "Ah, fresh air."

"That's a good idea actually. I think I'll open the windows in my room as well." Charlene nodded as she too breathed in the much more invigorating air from outside.

"Which is where exactly?" Moira asked with a smirk. "By any chance in the same vicinity as dad's? Possibly the same one?"

"Yes, Charlene." Leneus straightened up and grinned over at his niece. "I know you're not sharing with me so…?"

"Oh, shut up the both of you." Charlene blushed but couldn't help to smile at the same time.

"Come on now, woman! Details!" Moira egged on as she stepped away from the window closer to her mother. "What kind of arrangement are we looking at here?"

"Are these walls soundproof?" Leneus asked in his innocent voice. "Because if they're not I'd appreciate some sort of warning. You know; precautionary efforts and all."

"Yes mother, do I need to procure a pair of earplugs?" Moira laughed as Charlene turned even redder. "I mean, I don't mind the two of you… you know; reacquaint yourselves but I'd rather not have to listen to it."

"All right! All right, you annoying little…!" Charlene took a deep breath trying to ignore the snickers coming from her so called family. "Yes, we are sharing a room. Yes, the walls are soundproof. Just… please shut up, okay?"

Moira and Leneus burst out laughing like a pair of maniacs at the look on her face. It was like some weird mix between embarrassment and happiness and it just looked too precious.

"I'm sorry, mom. It was just too good." Moira giggled as a way of apology.

"Yeah." Leneus smiled. "And payback for calling me old."

"Are you two quite finished?" Charlene huffed, her blush nearly gone.

"For now." Moira nodded gleefully. "But if you think that this is the end of it you have another thing coming."

"Spare me, I beg you." Charlene sighed.

"Anyway, putting aside that hilarious moment, mom do you mind? Sweep your wand and get rid of all this dust?"

Charlene cleansed the room of all the dust, including under the desk which she put some spells on to straighten up a little, and promised to buy some flowers when she went out later in order to get some color into the grayness. Leneus showed Moira where his room was located, two doors to the left, which was much smaller and Charlene took both of them up a floor to show where she and Sirius would be sleeping. They also ventured up to the attic to see the hippogriff which Sirius had stashed up there for some reason or another; the winged beast bowed down to Moira within seconds and she gladly spent a couple of minutes patting him.

Moira was uncertain how long they'd been exploring the house but after a while Charlene decided that it was time to go shopping (mostly because Leneus started complaining about being hungry) and while her mother was getting dressed in the hallway Moira was for the first time introduced to her grandmother.

Charlene had mentioned earlier to always keep quiet in the hallway, and she did forbid the use of the door bell, but Moira didn't understand why until Leneus tripped on an umbrella stand and sent it clashing down on the floor. The painting that she'd noticed muttering when first entering the house seemed to wake up fiercely and threw its curtains aside with force.

"TRAITOR! MUDBLOOD LOVER! SHAME, SHAME ON OUR HOUSE! FILTHY! DISGRACEFULL!"

Well, there went her hearing.

Moira had never heard a painting cuss like the one in front of her now. She watched stunned as the painting, an elderly woman, kept on screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs to no one in specific. Who the hell was this? Why was she screaming? More to the point, who was she screaming at?

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GO BACK TO WHATEVER HELLHOLE YOU CAME FROM! DISRESPECTFULL! RAT! ROTTEN! FILTH!"

The word mudblood came up plenty, she noticed, as did 'traitor'. She barely had any time to ponder this before her dad came up from the kitchen in haste and grabbed a hold of the curtains trying to close them. He obviously wasn't having any luck so Moira stepped forward to assist, like any good girl, and together they got them closed.

"Blimey." Leneus breathed in awe. "That woman had a great pair of lungs, didn't she?"

"Never mind the lungs, what about that vocabulary?" Moira said disbelieving.

"This is why I told you to be quiet in the hallway." Charlene explained as she put on her jacket. "She wakes up at any slight noise."

"But who is she? And who was screaming at? Us?" Moira was feeling a little confused. This house sure had lots of secrets stashed away, didn't it?

"That, Moira, was my late mother. Your grandmother." Sirius explained with a pained expression. "Just be happy that you never met her while she was alive. Believe you me, this painting does not do her justice."

"That was the woman who raised you?" Leneus asked incredulous. "My man, I pity you."

"Thanks'." Sirius laughed. "And she was screaming at me, you know, for being such a blood traitor son and everything."

"Charming." Moira scoffed.

"Right, gang." Charlene clapped her hands together, steadily ignoring Leneus muttering "gang" mockingly, and picked up her purse. "I'm heading out for the shopping. See you in a while."

And with that she walked out of the door leaving the three of them in the dark hallway, Mrs. Black's accusations still echoing in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Okay, so here's the next chapter and yes... it's a filler. And it's a short one. I'm sorry, but I've been so focused on school and stuff that I kind of... forgot to finish it. Anyway, it's better than nothing.**

**Oh, and that bit from the transfiguration book at the end is from the HarryPotterWiki page on transfiguration, in case anyone was wondering.**

* * *

Living at Grimmauld Place was an experience unlike any other. Moira was bored out of her mind with the dark halls and questionable décor not to mention the plethora of rooms she was forbidden from entering until the Weasley's arrived and they had the strength of numbers. But on the other hand it was also exceedingly exciting to get to know her father and she had been allowed to join her mother outdoors to help carry the shopping and together they had explored London for an hour (never mind it was where Charlene grew up, she had not returned for over a decade since and the place had changed). Needless to say; so far Moira's feelings were mixed.

After their first, slightly awkward, meeting in the kitchen Moira and Sirius both made an effort to get to know each other and so far it was going… okay. It was still awkward and felt somewhat stiff but they were both trying and as long as they didn't find themselves alone, without Charlene and Leneus to substitute as buffers, it worked out fine. Sirius would ask her about her school and her favorite subjects (astronomy and charms) and he would tell her about his own school days (with some input from Charlene) and his exploits with the Marauders. They would discuss the articles in the newspaper (both disagreeing with said articles most times) and Moira introduced her father to some muggle culture when she mentioned her favorite book of all times '_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_'.

Leneus also made an effort with Sirius and managed to get the younger male roped into a discussion about Quidditch the first night at the dinner table. Both were very adamant about their favorite teams and they spent nearly half an hour trying to convince each other which position was the best. Sirius argued heartily for Chaser whereas Leneus refused to see any other position as the best but the Keeper. Moira had watched avidly from the sidelines, as both parties gestured, argued and even drew up diagrams at one point to make their case, thoroughly amused and Charlene had simply sighed and muttered unflattering things about the male species in general.

Then came the time of the Order meeting and Moira got to see her parent's compatriots in the fight against the Dark Creeper. Being underage she wasn't allowed to attend the meeting itself but she still got to see the comings and goings of the members and she met, for the first time in her memory, Remus Lupin.

Charlene had told her about Remus, almost as much as she had talked about James Potter, and the friendship between the man and her father. Moira had been told about his werewolf status, not that she cared (they had several non-human attendees at Beauxbatons and she was friends with many of them for crying out loud), and that it was because of him the Marauders decided to become animagi.

Remus was the first Order member to show up, two hours before the meeting, and they were all in the kitchen at the time enjoying tea and cinnamon buns. Leneus was just regaling them with a hilarious story from his schooldays (dancing centaurs, eve of Yule and spiked firewhiskey; enough said) when they heard the telltale sound of someone knocking on the front door.

"Already?" Charlene asked looking at the clock. "The meeting isn't until two hours from now."

"I know, it's Remus." Sirius said as he stood up. "I asked him to come early."

They watched him exit the kitchen and Leneus turned to his niece.

"Remus? Why do I know that name?"

"Because I've told you about him, that's why. Remus was our friend, Sirius' friend, from way back. Since first year of Hogwarts actually." Charlene explained.

"Ah yes, now I remember. The werewolf." Leneus snapped his fingers in recollection.

"I am sure that's how everyone would like to be remembered: by their species ." Moira said sarcastically.

"Hush you." Charlene admonished her just as Sirius came back into the kitchen with Remus in tow.

"Here we are." Sirius said and gestured to them. "I am sure you remember Charlie. And that gruff old Tornados-fan you see over there is her uncle, Leneus, and I am sure you can work out for yourself who the last one is."

"What, no introduction. I'm wounded." Moira deadpanned ignoring Leneus' objection that he most certainly was not gruff.

"Remus." Charlene smiled and got up to embrace her old friend. "So good to see you again."

"Charlene. You haven't aged a day." Remus answered with a smile of his own.

Moira watched the two of them, allowing herself a moment to observe the man she had heard so much about growing up. Although he was the same age as her parents he looked by far older, almost worn out, and his clothes reflected that. She supposed being a werewolf in a prejudiced country such as England would be tough on the financials and she had to admire his tenacity; she would have left for friendlier places if she was in his situation long ago. His clothes were worn, old and no doubt mended several times over the years. His hair was graying and there were deep dark circles under his eyes making him look like a washed out panda. Everything about this man screamed poverty and he just looked so _tired_. For being a werewolf he looked meek and without spirit and Moira felt sadness within her; what if her non-human friends all looked like this, all suffered these hardships, it was a question she was glad to never have an answer to.

"Oh yes I have. Just gracefully is all." Charlene answered and let go.

"Remus Lupin. How nice to finally meet you, I just wish the circumstances were better." Leneus said in good mood and stretched out his hand which Remus took firmly and shook.

"Likewise, Sir."

"See now, none of this Sir business young man! The name is Leneus." He more ordered than anything.

"Yes, Leneus. Pleasure." Remus smiled again and then finally turned to Moira who by now also had gotten up from the table. "And you must be Moira."

"I guess I must." She smiled.

"The last time I saw you; you were tiny and look at you now." Remus said and looked her over. "Almost a grown woman. The years do fly, don't they?"

"I hear you mate." Sirius muttered.

"You raised a beautiful girl, Charlene." Remus sighed before offering his hand to Moira who took it gingerly.

"I had help." Charlene said and Leneus nodded but kept quiet.

After introductions were over they all sat down again, Charlene pouring Remus tea, to catch up and talk about the old days. Moira didn't participate on a grand scale but she did pay attention. She sat and listened to the adults talking about fond memories with a smile on her face and made sure to take mental notes when needed. It was mostly Charlene, Sirius and Remus speaking but they all felt included in this tiny little make-shift family. For no doubt it was a family, even though some (*cough* Remus *cough*) had only been introduced recently it still felt like one right then. Mama Pinni always said that family runs on more than blood and Moira whole heartedly agreed with her.

Soon however they had to cut it short; time was speeding past them and the rest of the members were due any second. Since the actual meeting would take place in the kitchen Moira was ushered out while Charlene started preparing (boiling some tea and reorganizing the chairs, adding some, so that all would fit). She positioned herself in the entry hall on top of the stairs so that she could watch them all arriving and just after she sat down and peered through the railing the next person knocked on the door.

Over the next half hour people kept coming, some knocking and some ringing the doorbell awakening dear old grandmother Black, and Moira focused on memorizing each of them. Not that any actually introduced themselves, most of them didn't even see her sitting there, but she made a point of remembering their faces and any conversation that was had while she could still hear it.

There was a gruff man with a wooden leg who was muttering to Sirius about vigilance; a funny colored twenty-something woman who tripped over the umbrella stand and consequently taught Moira some new swearwords; a big bald African gentleman who seemed to believe that silence was the better part of valor and so on. Moira also took notice of a bunch of red-headed people arriving noisily who she figured were related to each other one way or other; two older people and two younger ones, one of which the older woman called Bill.

And then there was Albus Dumbledore. Truly it cannot have been anyone else but. The long silvery beard totally gave it away and Moira recognized him immediately although she'd never actually seen him before and only had her mother's descriptions to go on. He was also the only one, apart from the gruff man with the wooden leg, who had even noticed her presence up on the stairs. The old man had said nothing but he definitely looked over at her hiding place and smiled before moving on to the kitchen where the meeting was to take place.

All in all it was a very diverse group of individuals and you would never think that they were all connected to look at them. But they are connected and Moira felt it all kind of funny if not for the heavy reason why.

The meeting started up after the last person arrived (a black clad man with a sour face who scowled at everything around him) and the kitchen door closed, effectively cutting off all sound and making Moira feel like she was alone in a crowded house. Seriously, what was she supposed to do now?

Well, sitting indecisively at the top of the staircase weren't going to get her anywhere so she stood up and headed back to her room. Maybe she should get to decorating? That dream catcher needed a home and those walls certainly needed some color. With half a plan ready she entered her gloomy room and put her hair up in a bun.

She started with the dream catcher; hung it up in the window and watched as it swayed in the slight breeze. Then she moved on to the unsteady looking bookcase; filling it with her schoolbooks and notebooks, not that all her books really filled it up or anything but at least it was a start. She left the loopy old desk as it was – there wasn't even a chair to go with it – and made a mental note to ask Sirius… her father (that was seriously going to take some getting used to) about re-painting the walls. This grayness didn't sit well with her at all and she promised herself to get some flowers to brighten up the room even more; maybe even a carpet. In the end she decided to also tear down the thick curtains; making the light from outside enter the room unhindered.

There wasn't really much more she could do but at least it wasn't completely grey and lifeless anymore.

… and now she was bored again.

Sighing deeply she decided that maybe it was time to tackle some of that horrible summer homework. Even though she wasn't entirely certain whether she would return to Beauxbatons come autumn but she couldn't exactly leave it off.

"How desperate am I? Doing homework out of boredom." She laughed but sat down on her bed all the same, transfiguration book in hand. "This meeting of theirs better not go on all day, else I'll be completely finished by the time they're done and then what'll I do next time?"

Reading her homework assignment she turned the pages until she found the right chapter and started reading, quill in hand and ready to take notes.

"_Vanishment is the art of causing things to __**Vanish**__; to make things go into non-being. The difficulty of the Vanishment to be performed positively correlates with the complexity of the organism to be Vanished…"_

Moira paused and stared at the page before flipping it and counting how many wee left before the chapter ended; forty three...

"… this will take a while."

Why couldn't it be Charms instead?


End file.
